List of Crash
Series overview http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Crash_%26_Bernstein_episodes&action=edit&section=1 edit Episodes http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=List_of_Crash_%26_Bernstein_episodes&action=edit&section=2 edit 'Season 1' \ | | | | |- | | | | | | |- | Refrences #'^' Kondolojy, Amanda (August 30, 2012). "'Crash & Bernstein' Premieres Monday October 8 on Disney XD". TV by the Numbers. Disney press release. Retrieved August 30, 2012. #'^' Andreeva, Nellie (April 11, 2012). "Disney XD Greenlights Live-Action/Puppet Comedy Series ‘Crash & Bernstein’". Deadline.com. Retrieved April 11, 2012. #'^' Andreeva (November 9, 2012). "Disney Channel And Disney XD Order Additional Episodes From Four Series". Deadline.com. Retrieved November 18, 2012. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Crash_%26_Bernstein_episodes#cite_ref-s2_renewal_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Crash_%26_Bernstein_episodes#cite_ref-s2_renewal_4-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Crash_%26_Bernstein_episodes#cite_ref-s2_renewal_4-2 c] Bibel, Sara (April 15, 2013). "'Crash & Bernstein' Renewed for Season Two by Disney XD". TV by the Numbers. Zap2it. Retrieved April 15, 2013. #'^' "Ratings - Monday's Cable Ratings: ESPN Remains Untouchable with "Monday Night Football"". The Futon Critic. October 9, 2012. Retrieved October 9, 2012. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: Another Week, Another "Monday Night Football" Victory". The Futon Critic. October 15, 2012. Retrieved October 22, 2012. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: Presidential Debate Tops Viewers, "Monday Night Football" Wins Demo Race". The Futon Critic. October 22, 2012. Retrieved October 23, 2012. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: ESPN Is Tops Once Again with "Monday Night Football"". The Futon Critic. October 30, 2012. Retrieved October 30, 2012. #'^' Kondolojy (November 6, 2012). "Newest Original Series 'Crash & Bernstein' Soars to Series Highs in Total Viewers and Target Kid and Boy Demographics". TV by the Numbers. Disney press release. Retrieved November 6, 2012. #'^' ""Crash & Bernstein" Scores Series Highs for 2nd Consecutive Week".The Futon Critic. Disney press release. November 12, 2012. Retrieved November 12, 2012. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "Monday Night Football" Tops Demos for 12th Straight Week". The Futon Critic. November 28, 2012. Retrieved December 2, 2012. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "WWE Raw" Pulls in Front Among Viewers, Demos". The Futon Critic. January 15, 2013. Retrieved January 17, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "Pawn Stars" Tops Viewers, "Teen Mom 2" Leads Demos". The Futon Critic. January 23, 2013. Retrieved January 24, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "WWE Raw," "Pawn Stars" Top Charts". The Futon Critic. January 29, 2013. Retrieved February 2, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "Teen Mom 2" Tops Demos, "WWE Raw" Leads Viewers". The Futon Critic. February 5, 2013. Retrieved February 7, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "Pawn Stars," "WWE Raw" Nab Top Spots".The Futon Critic. February 20, 2013. Retrieved February 27, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "Pawn Stars," "WWE Raw" Top Charts". The Futon Critic. February 26, 2013. Retrieved February 27, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: USA's "WWE Raw" Claims Top Three Spots".The Futon Critic. March 5, 2013. Retrieved March 11, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "WWE Raw," "Pawn Stars" Claim Top Spots".The Futon Critic. March 12, 2013. Retrieved March 14, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: Heat/Celtics on ESPN, "WWE Raw" on USA Top Charts". The Futon Critic. March 19, 2013. Retrieved March 26, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "WWE Raw" Lays Claim to Top Spots in Demos, Viewers". The Futon Critic. March 26, 2013. Retrieved April 6, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "WWE Raw," "Dallas" Top Originals in Total Viewers". The Futon Critic. April 16, 2013. Retrieved April 16, 2013. #'^' "Monday's Cable Ratings: "WWE Raw," NBA Playoffs Put USA, TNT on Top". The Futon Critic. April 23, 2013. Retrieved April 24, 2013. # Category:List of episodes